


Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Victor!!, Ice Skating, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Messy, Rough Sex, Russian Speaking Yuri, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor, Touring, VictUuri, Victor is okay with it, Yuri Messes Up A Lot, Yuri wants to spoil Victor, bottom yuri, date, the tags are a mess, victuuri fluff, victuuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: It's Victor's birthday and Yuri tries to make it the best, but many things get in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR!!  
> AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!
> 
> WRITING THIS WAS THE ONLY HIGHLIGHT OF MY CHRISTMAS  
> PLEASE ENJOY!!
> 
> IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINISH THIS IM SO SHOCKED BUT AYE
> 
> *** TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE END

_25 December 2017_

 

_1\. Breakfast in Bed_

_2. Tavrichesky Garden_

_3\. Lunch at_ _Terrassa_

_4\. New Holland Island_

_5. Anichkov Bridge_

_6\. Home Cooked Dinner_

 

It felt the time was four in the morning to Yuri, but instead it happened to be eight. It made Yuri feel a bit better but also letting a nervous rush go through him in hope that Victor didn't wake up yet. The younger man stood in front of the stove, cooking up the eggs just the way Victor likes it. A surprise breakfast in bed should be the best way to start his day, especially since Victor loved breakfast in the coziness of their bed.

He was determined to make this day great for Victor, this is the second time they're celebrating together and Yuri has made all the plans himself; which he might add, is very pleased with how it has turned out. He checked all hours of each place, made reservations over at Terrassa, and even rented a car so they didn't have to waste any gas for their car.

But the one thing he was excited about was proposing to Victor, this was a big piece and he was ready to go for it. Yuri bought the ring a month ago, after passing a jewelry shop while out shopping for decor for their tree with Victor. He popped back in and made the decision to buy a ring right then and there. They've been together only for a year now but Victor was it for Yuri, it was mutual as well ( _thank god_ ). They've talked about it but never actually discussed when they were going too. A birthday seemed like a great plan for Yuri.

The idea of being with Victor till wrinkles were shown tugged at the heart strings of Yuri, he's only dreamt of it since they met.

Which happened to be at an ice rink, where Yuri ran into Victor on accident. It resulted in him falling with Victor above him, he didn't feel his head hit the ice because Victor put his hand below Yuri's head. He felt so bad because Victor sprained his hand, but the accident helped him win a date with the beautiful stranger and that is what got them here today.

Yuri snapped back into reality once he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He looked down at the pan, smoke filling his nose in a terrible way. The man's eyes widen as he turned off the stove top, rushing over to the trash can to toss out the eggs. 

"Yuri, is everything okay?"

He looked up embarrassingly to meet eyes with his boyfriend, the older man stood by the entry with sleepy yet confused eyes. A pang of guilt flooded through his body once he finished dumping the eggs, he put the pan in the sink and didn't dare make eye contact with Victor.

"Sorry, I uh I burned your breakfast," Yuri said softly, hinting the shame he felt.

Victor smiled fondly at Yuri before walking over, wrapping an arm around his waist while the other turned on the sink in front of them. The water began to go into the hot pan that had burn marks, he pressed a soft kiss on Yuri's shoulder.

"That's okay, we can just have some toast. Why don't you start on it while I open the windows to air out the smoke?" Victor suggested to his boyfriend, Yuri nodded quickly without a word.

The beginning of the day was already a let down to begin with but Yuri huffed, putting the bread into the toaster as he began to think. Not even burnt eggs are going to ruin the day. He believed he was going to make this a great day, Yuri had no doubt about it. This is for Victor, the man who's given everything to Yuri like no other person on the planet from flowers for no reason to supporting him during the times he stays at work late to finish a project to spoiling him rotten with food. Victor is an angel sent from above and Yuri will forever be thankful, now he wants to show it especially on Victor's special day.

He finished up the toast, hearing another window being opened from the living room. The sounds of cars on the street, people talking, and dogs barking. Yuri watched Makkachin sit next to Victor who was staring at the window, Victor pat Makkachin's head politely. Gazing over the sight of Victor, he stood tall as usual. He had incredible posture, muscles in his back always made Yuri drool without a thought. He looked amazing in just in briefs, making Yuri remind himself that the god like figure standing there was his boyfriend who happens to love him the same amount as Yuri loves him.

Victor turned around to catch Yuri's gaze, "Enjoying the view?"

"You could definitely say that."

They chuckled as Yuri brought the paper plate over to Victor with his toast and jam, he pecked Yuri's lips quickly once he got closer.

"Thank you, кролик."

Yuri beamed happily once they both sat down on the couch together, Victor put a blanket over their legs as Yuri turned on the TV to watch the recap of the Grand Prix Finale that they had gone to see earlier last week. Victor and Yuri were pleased to see that they're favorite, Yuri Plisensky, won Gold for his first Senior Division. They were even more pleased about being there in person to see it after Victor surprised Yuri with tickets for his birthday in November.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Victor asked curiously once the reporter began to speak about JJ.

"Oh, I have a special plan for you, birthday boy! But it's a surprise so."

"A surprise for _me_?"

The younger man hummed in approval, "Just for you."

Victor grinned with full excitement, leaning over to kiss Yuri's cheek.

 

-

 

After showering and getting dressed, Yuri and Victor headed out on the birthday plans that were set in stone. Once Victor got in the passenger seat, Yuri began to go through his internal checklist.

_Cellphone? Check._

_Ice Skates? Check._

_Wallet? Check._

_Ring? Check._

He let out a sigh of relief before getting in, starting the car. Yuri hit the road, holding onto Victor's hand as Victor began to go on about work from yesterday. One of his favorite things about Victor is that he always has so much to say and it really makes Yuri happy. Even listening to his voice puts Yuri at ease, especially when he's away on business trips and the only way they talk is through instant message or FaceTime. But, the man made sure he had the week off just for Victor, so he could spoil him rotten up to today. 

"And then after that, I had to help Mei with her step sequence. She did amazing! I always knew there was a reason why she was my favorite. She reminds me of you."

Yuri pulled into a parking spot by Taverichsky Garden, putting the vehicle in park. Yuri smiled fondly at Victor once they unbuckled their seat belts.

"Why's that?" Yuri asked curiously, they stepped out and he locked the car before walking around to grasp Victor's hand. He routed the walk they'd go on, he knew Victor loved being outdoors and this place was sure gorgeous. Especially in the morning.

"She had a lot of strength in her though she isn't confident about it, I know she could achieve great things. Maybe even be the next Yuri Plisensky."

"You should coach her competitions instead of what she does now."

Victor's eyes widen, "You think I could? I mean, she's only just doing lessons right now. Her parents haven't thought that far ahead."

"Why not? The worse that could happen is that she doesn't win stuff but it takes time right?" Yuri asked curiously as he squeezed Victor's hand, "I'm sure you'd make a great coach."

They made their way towards the bridge, Victor leaned against the rail as he looked ahead at the view. Yuri stood in awe, at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. He snapped a couple pictures of him with his phone before setting it down on the ledge to dig in his pocket for his keys to make sure he had them.

"If I did try to coach her, would you be willing to help whenever you can?"

Yuri gazed at Victor who shifted his head to look at Yuri, "Really?"

"You're an amazing skater, Yuri. I'm sure you'd be great at coaching too."

"But coaching isn't my thing, even at the business I-"

"- You're one of the best one's working." Victor states formally, turning his body to now face Yuri completely. "I think if you every have time off, you should. Mei adores you too. She's always asking how Coach Victor's-cute-Japanese-boyfriend is."

Yuri laughed softly as his cheeks warmed up, "Alright. I'll try my best."

The Russian squealed with joy before his attention turned to something behind him, Yuri glanced over his shoulder to see a familiar man walking with a leash in hand that stretched to the small dalmatian walking happily.

"Yakov?"

Victor's voice caught the attention of a man who used to coach Victor before he left at an early age, "Vitya?"

"Hi, Yakov! Congrats on your win." Victor said happily, walking over to greet him with a hug. Yakov hugged Victor back warmly, stunned at the sight in front of him. 

"I haven't seen you in so long, Vitya."

He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "I've been busy working and had to finish getting my degree. Oh, by the way, this is boyfriend, Yuri. Yuri, you know who this is."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Victor and I have been keeping tabs on Plisensky, you've done amazing with him."

Yakov shook Yuri's hand firmly, "Nice to meet you too. And thank you. Yuri was very pleased to have won this season, now I'm expecting more out of him."

"Don't push him too far."

"As always, Vitya."

The man continued to go on about Yuri Plisensky, to the point where they started to walk and talk with him. Yuri listened to Yakov talk about how Victor is almost like Yuri Plisensky except Yuri is very determined about what he does. One thing Victor struggled with as a skater, one of the reasons why he never did compete even though he could've beat everyone out of the box in no time. He nodded his head and answered when needed, reaching into his pocket to check the time. _Yuri only felt his keys_.

He stopped in his tracks, patting his front and back pockets of his jeans. Victor's laughter came to a hault once he turned around to see Yuri's frantic face, Yakov stood still with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have my phone, I must've left it on the bridge."

"Are you serious?" Victor asked shocked, Yuri could sense a bit of irritation. 

He nodded sadly, "I'll go check. If you want, you can stay here and I ca-"

"-We'll go too. Let's hurry." Yakov stated directly.

Yuri turned around quickly and began to walk quickly, they had gone a very far distance. He noticed not many people were out due to it being Christmas so he got very lucky. He could hear the footsteps of Victor and Yakov behind him but a distance away since Yuri was speed walking. His heart was beating fast, the idea of replacing every single memory in that cellphone was not looking pretty for him. Once he caught a glimpse of the bridge, he went into full blast and ran. Yuri rushed over, going to where Victor was standing originally and finding his cellphone sitting still on the ledge.

A breath of relief escaped his lips, feeling flushed with embarrassment. Yuri grasped the cellphone, brushing off the snow with his glove-covered hand. He held it up with a weak smile for Yakov and Victor to see. He checked the time, eyes bulging out when he realized they started the day late.

"Victor! We're going to be late for our reservations." Yuri exclaimed, Victor said a quick goodbye to Yakov before following Yuri. The younger man was running towards the car, this day was getting worse and worse each place they went. He unlocked the car quickly, opening the door for Victor who wore a tired look on his face. There was still so much to do, Yuri got in and headed on the road to Terrassa. 

"Reservations?" Victor asked curiously as he turned up the heater, "Where at? You never make reservations."

"Terrassa, I got us seats on the outside."

" _Terrassa_? Yuri, that's expensive."

Yuri shrugged with a laugh, "You deserved to be spoiled on your special day."

"That's like a week's worth of food," Victor states nervously, "Are you sure you have enough?"

"Vitya, I spent six months saving up for this. Of course I have enough, I only want the best for you."

He glanced over at Victor, his eyes still filled with surprise but a smile was on display for only him to see. It triggered his own smile, setting his hand on Victor's thigh comfortably as he drove.

"You're too good to me."

"Always."

 

-

 

"Мне очень жаль. Мы не хотели, чтобы это произошло, пожалуйста, примите наши извинения. Еда будет за счет заведения"

The manager spoke quickly towards Victor who had his hands up in reassurance that it was okay, Yuri gazed the three plates of food that Victor ended up getting for free after getting the wrong meal and a waitress spilling wine on him. The red stain on his white button up was completely noticeable, that was one of Victor's favorite shirts as well. Yuri gave himself a mental note that after this, they'd go to a store to buy him a new shirt. Victor was always too nice when something bad happened to him, the manager with a few of the waiters left their table.

Victor watched them walk away before hanging his head with a sigh, "Well, that was interesting."

"I'm sorry, Victor."

"For what?"

"You just got wine on your favorite shirt and your meal was all messed up."

"Yuri, that wasn't your fault." Victor reached over and stroked Yuri's hand fondly, "I'm happy that the bill won't be as large as it should be."

He pulled a weak smile as they continued to eat, Yuri paid (for his meal only) and received another apology before they walked out. Yuri lead him down the street, the opposite side of where they parked the car and headed straight for Zara. 

"Are you planning on buying me a new shirt?" Victor asked curiously once they stood in front of the shop.

Yuri nodded, "You can't walk around on your birthday like that."

"Mm, no?"

The teasing tone made Yuri grin, they walked in and began to look around in the Men's section before Victor picked out a cream colored button top that had silver buttons. They got to the car after buying the shirt, Yuri began to go over his internal checklist before getting distracted by the sight of Victor shoving off his own jacket and unbuttoning the red stained shirt. Victor's body looked so warm, Yuri wanted to lean over and press a few kisses on his chest. Victor slipped out of his shirt, tossing it in the backseat and grabbing the new top. His eyes glanced over at Yuri, who's cheeks went warm instantly.

"Like what you see, детка?"

Yuri winked at Victor playfully, "Just enjoying the view."

Victor's laugh echoed in the car as he put his arms into the sleeves and began to button up the shirt. The radio was quietly playing classical music as they sat in silence, Yuri only waiting for Victor to finish so that he wasn't so distracted by driving. His boyfriend cheered to himself, putting his coat back on.

"Where to next?"

"I thought maybe we could go ice skating?" Yuri states in question as he turns on the car, heading over to where he decided the destination would be.

"Ice skating? I didn't bring my- _wait_." The Russian eyed Yuri carefully, "You brought the skates, didn't you?"

A scoff escaped his lips, "Like I'd ever let Victor Nikiforov use those terribly made skates at the rink."

He beamed with excitement, leaning over the console and pressed a messy kiss on Yuri's cheek. 

"You're the best boyfriend, you know what right?"

Yuri sighed happily, "I only hope so."

Victor kept Yuri entertained during the drive to the rink, singing dramatically to the songs that they've heard too many times to count. Counting every tree he saw that was decorated inside homes with their curtains drawn. Discussing coaching factors for Mei, making a schedule. Singing a couple christmas songs that he remembered hearing some American's sing at Terrassa. 

"Yuri, I am so old."

"You're only 29 years old, Victor."

They walked together, hand in hand, towards the entrance of the rink. It was cool and people were going around skating away with families and couples together. 

"29, I'm basically _40_."

He chuckled at the over exaggerations, Yuri handed Victor his skates after taking them out of their sports bag they used to have for when they'd go on trips. After putting on the skates, Yuri put their stuff in a locker and followed Victor towards the rink. It was beautiful outside, the rink had a warming feeling to it. Victor reached out for Yuri's hand once getting on the ice first. Yuri took his boyfriend's hand, stepping on the ice calmly as they began to skate away. 

The rink was huge, big enough for over a hundred people but not many people were there today which was good. Yuri wanted Victor to have a fun time, doing whatever he wants with the thing he loves. Ice Skating. Victor let go of his hand before grinning cheekily at Yuri.

"If I land this quad, you're doing the dishes for the week."

"If I land a quad, you have to do the laundry for the week."

Victor's eyes lit up before giving him a determined nod, "You're on."

A competition was set between the both of them, they began to bet on little things like chores, who would top during the next time they had sex, making dinner, what tv show they'd start next, etc. Yuri felt joyful watching Victor smiling so brightly the way he did when with Yuri, it made him feel accomplished. The sight was beautiful, Victor skating around skillfully, his hair slightly brushing his face once he landed a triple axel. A few cheers could be heard by the other people there, Victor smiled as he bowed with a laugh.

"Yuri!"

He watched Victor skate towards him, his arms were out as if going in for a hug. Yuri met him half way, their bodies colliding perfectly as Victor hugged Yuri securely. A kiss was lingering on Yuri's ear, Victor began to murmur words in his ear.

"Thank you so much for today, it's been great being able to do things like this with you."

Yuri pulled back slightly, "Yeah?"

"Mhm, makes me feel young again."

"Victor, you are young."

"Not as young as you are, Yuri!"

 

-

 

"Victor, I'm so sorry."

He received a weak smile from his boyfriend that sat next to him, his arm getting checked by the first aid people at the New Holland Island rink. There was point where Yuri felt they should've stopped, especially after Victor landed a combination jump. But, Yuri didn't realize which direction Victor was going in and they bumped into each other. Making Victor land on his arm quite hard, he held onto Victor's other hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's probably just bruised."

"He's right, Catsup, only bruised. You should be fine, I suggest taking some simple pain relieving medication." The doctor suggested once he finished inspecting Victor's arm, Yuri helped Victor carefully adjust his sleeve without touching the bruise that seemed to be forming from the red color. Yuri's heart sank in sadness, this was his fault and on Victor's birthday.

"I'm so sorry."

Yuri, please don't worry about it. I know it was an accident."

"But, it's your birthday and-"

"-Yuri. It's fine."

They finished up at the first aid room, heading out. Victor kept his arm close to him as they walked together towards the exit, Yuri held onto their bag of skates as they went to the door. Yuri and Victor walked in silence, Yuri didn't know what to say or do. He opened the passenger door for Victor, helping him in before going over to his side and getting in to start the vehicle. The soft classical music filled the car, Yuri didn't want to go to the House of Books now. He's sure Victor didn't care where they went at this point either. There has to be something he could do to make things better.

It felt like a light bulb went through his head, the Anichkov Bridge. 

The plan over there was to propose, maybe he still can. There was still some confidence left in him, Yuri felt determined to make this day the best day for Victor after everything that has happened to him.

"One more stop, then home. Is that okay?" Yuri asked softly, glancing at Victor.

Victor was scanning the outside surroundings from his window, "Yeah. That sounds okay."

A bit of hope left his body from the expression on Victor's face, he wants to see that smile again. He needs too. This day is Victor's special day. This is for someone who he wishes he could give the world too. Yuri headed to the direction of the bridge, there was a parking lot not too far from the bridge for them to go too. Yuri followed the signs, checking on Victor every now and then from the corner of his eye. He was exhausted, Yuri could tell.

Yuri kept quiet, not wanting to disturb Victor's thoughts.

"Yuri," Victor mumbled, not turning his attention from the window.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do all of this for me?"

He stopped at a red, looking at Victor confused, "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Like," Victor paused to figure out his wording, "What made you want to do this for me? It's just a birthday."

Yuri looked away and continued to drive, "It's not just a birthday. It's you."

"I'm just me, no one special Yuri."

"You're special to me, though." Yuri spoke with a small smile, "My goal with being with you is to make you happy. Hear you laugh. Hold you when you cry. Be there whenever you need me. Love you with every inch and soul that I have in me. Your birthday to me is another year with you, watching over you the way you watch over me."

Victor looked at Yuri intently, taking in the words slipping from the younger man's lips.

"I am so thankful for you, to have you in my life. Being able to wake up next to you and fall asleep in your arms brings pure bliss in my life. I wanted this day to special for you because sometimes I can't always give you special days due to my schedule but I try. Today is your birthday. The day you turn a year older, it's special."

"You're seriously too good for me."

Yuri glanced at him with a shrug, "You deserve the world in my eyes."

"I should say the feeling is mutual, I do believe you deserve everything good in your life. I wish I could do it every day for you, but this old man can only do so much."

They laughed at Victor's words, Victor took Yuri's open hand once they parked. He kissed his ring finger fondly, looking at Yuri with these eyes that always made Yuri's heart pick up speed.

"You're the greatest part of my life, Yuri."

Victor and Yuri walked down the road, heading for the bridge. Yuri spotted plenty of couples, staring at the view and talking. Some pets were sitting in the snow by their owners feet, Victor wrapped his unhurt arm around Yuri's waist as they walked together. He pressed a kiss on the younger man's hair.

"What a beautiful sight."

Yuri took in the sight of the frozen atmosphere, he's only lived in St.Petersburg for a couple years and still didn't get used to the views. It was beautiful, whether it was the buildings or the water. Beautiful. Which is why Yuri knew Victor belonged here. Yuri looked up at Victor, his eyes staying on the view, and a smile drew from his lips as he leaned into Victor's side. 

He reached into his pocket, feeling for the gold band that he'd been saving for this day. The heart beat pounding on his chest felt like a drum as he gripped the ring tightly in his hand.

"Victor."

"Yes, Yuri?"

Victor met Yuri's gaze as Yuri opened his mouth, reaching over to gently take Victor's right hand into his.

"Could you stay with me," Yuri began as he started to pull the ring out, "for as long as we-"

Yuri felt someone bump into his back from behind, falling forward with Victor. The ring slipped out of his sweaty fingers, going through the ledge and down to the water. Yuri's eyes widen once he landed, hearing Victor let out an 'oof'. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were that close." 

The guy behind him began as people helped them up, Yuri got up in silence. His eyes welding up as he looked at the water that had a lot of blocks of ice from the cold weather, _the ring was gone_. A tear slipped from his eyes as he looked up at Victor, who stood still in shock. Silence was harsh between them, even the people that were around who helped them up started to leave realizing the situation. The sounds of foot steps in the snow filled Yuri's ears. He couldn't believe what has happened. He's been trying to make this day the best day for Victor but here he was, crying at the fact that the engagement ring he saved up for Victor is now gone.

"Yuri.."

"I-I'm so sorry Victor," Yuri began as the drops spilled from his eyes, "I-I was trying to make this-this the best day for you." A hiccup released from his mouth as he covered his face, "I ruined everything and here I was trying to-"

"-Yuri!"

He looked up quickly at the raise of Victor's voice. The gasp that left his lips was of shock, Victor's own eyes had tears as well. Except the expression wasn't of sadness, it was of joy.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Victor's arms went around Yuri's body, he could hear Victor hiss at the feeling of his arm making contact with Yuri's back. Yuri quickly hugged him back just as tight, holding him close to his body. 

"Yuri, I love you so much. I don't mind that a lot of bad things happened today, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Victor whispered in his ear, causing more tears to come out of Yuri.

"I love you too. So much. Words and actions can't explain it," Yuri mumbled into Victor's coat.

They stayed still, hugging and crying. Victor pulled away slightly, caressing Yuri's face before their lips met each others. The kiss was slow and soft, almost as if time had stopped in that moment. Yuri felt his stomach bubbling with joy, it sank ever so slightly knowing he didn't have a ring for Victor.

"Wait, I got to fix this," Yuri murmured against his lips, their lips detached as Yuri tugged on his jacket at the loose strand of fabric that has been there since he's had this coat for so long. He kept tugging until he thought he had enough and ripped it. He took Victor's hand into his and tied a small knot onto Victor's ring finger of his right hand. Victor looked at Yuri with a bright smile, tears going down his face once more as he hugged Yuri.

" _Thank you so much for being the one to love me forever._ "

 

-

 

As they arrived home, Yuri got ice out for Victor's arm. But Victor happened to be on the phone in the other room so he grabbed a towel to wrap  around the bag of ice. Walking down the hallway, he could hear Victor speaking enthusiastically on the phone.

"We're engaged! Can you believe it? I was sobbing and everything.. I know.. I know, yeah.. I'm so happy that I found the one.. Oh, you don't have to worry. He treats me right.. Alright.. Bye."

Yuri slowly walked in, "Hi, I got ice for you arm."

Victor turned around quickly, "Thank you."

They sat on the bed, Yuri holding the ice on Victor's arm. Makkachin walked in curiously, Yuri motioning him over. The two of them began to pet him, Victor soon started to tell Makkachin about their day and what happened. Yuri felt like he wanted to die, not realizing how many bad things happened today besides the fact that they got engaged. He wished he could've done more for him. Once Makkachin left the room, Victor moved the ice from his arm and set it on the floor. He pulled Yuri by his waist and onto his own lap, Yuri sat surprised.

"Was that all you had planned for today?"

Their lips were close as Yuri smiled, "I had dinner planned."

"What about _dessert_?"

"Mm, are you wanting it early?" 

Victor smirked playfully once their lips connected, Yuri cupped Victor's face gently. Feeling Victor's cold hands brush his button up shirt up to touch his skin, the burning feeling of Victor touching him made his body static. Yuri grinded down into Victor's lap, feeling Victor getting hard against his own clothed erection that was making itself known. A pant left Yuri's lips, Victor took the chance to slip his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Their tongues moving together desperately, the intense taste of each other growing more and more. 

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Victor mumbled, tugging the shirt up more to reveal Yuri's toned back.

"Because we just got home, but that can be rearranged."

Victor's fingers fly straight to Yuri's top button of his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly as Yuri continued to roll his hips. Causing Victor's fingers to fumble on a few buttons because of the feeling of how hard Yuri is for him. His hands went through Victor's messy, short hair as breathy moans were coming out of his mouth. The moment they were having felt almost teenage, Victor slid off Yuri's jacket; not paying attention to his own arm as he moved it too fast, letting out a whine.

"Hey, I can do the rest. Your arm needs a break," Yuri whispered softly, "It is your birthday."

Yuri took Victor's hands in his own, kissing both of them before setting them down and pushing Victor down on the bed. Once his back hit the sheets, Yuri's hands went straight to the buttons of Victor's new shirt. He slowly moved his hips each time a button came undone, Victor looked at the sight of his _fiancé_. Yuri pushed the material to the sides, opening it to reveal Victor's chest that he was earlier eyeing on in the car. He leaned down slowly, kissing the middle fo Victor's chest. One hand going up his hip while the other hand was sliding down his chest, Yuri shut his eyes as he remembered every bit of Victor's skin.

He trailed his kisses down, moving slowly off Victor's lap to the button of his jeans. Yuri glanced up at Victor, their eyes making contact as he buttone the jeans and started to pull them down. He eyed the bulge that was now noticable once his briefs came into play, Yuri finished removing his jeans and got onto his knees, mouthing at the hard cock through the fabric. Victor groaned quietly, gripping the sheets slightly as he looked down at him.

Yuri licked the fabric with one long swipe, curling his fingers into the waistband. He began to pull it down towards Victor's knees, he then stood up and gazed over Victor's flushed body. His shirt was still on, only revealing his chest. Sweat was already showing across his body, it made Yuri's mouth water. His eyes landed on the erection between Victor's legs, his briefs keeping his legs in place by his knees.

"Yuri.." Victor whined, reaching up for him.

The younger man smiled fondly before reaching for his own jeans, he let Victor watch him intently remove his pants along with his boxers. Leaving him completely naked, he straddled Victor's waist once again and placed his hand on the man's chest as he looked down at him. 

"This is half a birthday present and half a christmas gift, let's not let this go to waste. Yeah?"

The seductive tone made Victor shiver slightly, "Yeah."

Yuri reached out for Victor's left hand, bringing his fingers to his lips and taking a couple of them into his mouth. He sucked on the slowly, using his other hand to stroke Victor's cock at the same pace. Victor's mouth parted slightly, trying to figure out where to look between Yuri sucking on his fingers and Yuri jerking him off, it was too much. The older man let out a breathy groan, pulling his fingers from Yuri's mouth to bring it behind him. The soaked finger rubbed against Yuri's tight hole, Yuri gently squeezed Victor's cock once he slipped a finger inside the younger man.

He focused on Yuri moving himself up and down Victor's fingers, feeling the muscle tense and relax as he moved. The warmth of Victor's fingers sliding inside him was hot, Yuri struggled to keep his task of pleasuring Victor. He eyed down at his fiancé, the way his body looked against the white messy sheets that they forgot to straighten up this morning. The lighting from the outside buildings lit the room enough for Yuri to get a perfect view. The blue eyes below him stared fondly up at him, making Yuri's head spin.

"Don't get shy on me, Yuri. You know better."

"Victor.. What do you want me to do?" Yuri asked softly, riding his finger still.

The ideas were endless to Victor, he wanted to make Yuri come apart at the end of his fingertips. This man loves him so much and the best he could do is return the favor. Victor slid another finger inside Yuri, starting to stretch him open for the next step.

"What do you think I want?"

Yuri's hand moved away from Victor's cock, gripping his hip as he whimpered at the pleasurable feeling from behind him. His mouth opened deliciously, panting slightly and if Victor was younger; he could've cum right there at that sight. 

"I-I don't know, I wanna make _you_ feel good."

"Ох, мой прекрасный" Victor grunted, "I'm okay with anything you do. Did you want me to get on top?"

"Is that what you want?" Yuri asked quietly, removing his glasses from before and tossing them to the floor. Victor's face went soft as soon as he caught Yuri's glimpse of question. Yuri has been struggling with today and trying to not ruin it even though lots of bad things happened, Victor could tell Yuri was worried about this too. He smiled and sat up, carefully moving his right arm and caressing Yuri's cheek. Pushing his fingers deep inside Yuri, feeling his jaw drop at the movement. Their faces were close, he could feel Yuri panting.

"You're what I want and need, Yuri."

Yuri's eyes filled with lust and determination, "You have me."

Victor slipped his fingers out slowly, bringing them to his lips and sucking them till there wasn't anything left. Yuri couldn't help but stare, something like that shouldn't turn Yuri on so much but it did. His cock twitched in between them, Victor smirked playfully.

"Alright, Yuri. Let me show you what to expect in the next years of us being together and married." Victor whispered before closing the space between them. 

Their lips pressed together instantly, Yuri felt his body being pushed and his back landed on the bedding below him now. The soft material rubbing against his skin, he passionately kissed Victor back with everything in him. His fiancé. The title made a rush go through his body, jerking his hips up to brush his own cock against Victor's. He moaned against his fiancé's lips, pushing his body up to get closer to him.

Victor kicked off his boxers, not caring about the shirt as he grasped Yuri's thick thigh and wrapped his leg around his waist. Their kiss ended when Victor pulled away first, reaching over to the small bed table and opening it to get the lube they put in there. A click sound was made, Yuri kept his eyes on Victor as the older man put some on his hands before rubbing his hard cock. Yuri bit down on his bottom lip, taking in the sight of Victor touching himself. 

"You ready?" Victor asked, lining up his cock with Yuri's hole.

"Wait," Yuri murmured, he brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Victor's hair. Caressing his cheek slowly, Victor nudged his cheek into the palm of his hand. Victor kissed his skin softly causing a smile to appear on both fo their lips, "Okay."

Yuri shut his eyes once he felt Victor pushing in slowly, the desiring feeling of having him inside Yuri was coming true. Victor slid his hand into Yuri's own, intertwining their fingers as he bottomed out inside him. 

"Open your eyes, красота."

They stayed still as Yuri opened his eyes, pleasure going through his body once Victor began to thrust into him. It always felt like the first time when they did it, especially right now. Victor groaned over how tight Yuri was around him, as if he's never been fucked before. Yuri moaned out each time Victor thrusted in, a breath being pushed out of him. 

"Victor.. Быстрее.." Yuri groaned out, Victor's eyes widen at the language slipping from Yuri's mouth. 

He has only ever heard the younger man speak the little Russian he has learned when they were out like ordering a meal, going to the grocery store, getting a check up with the doctor, but never during sex. Victor's heart skipped a beat, staring down at the man with a grin. Yuri glanced at him with a shy smile.

"ебать меня, Vitya."

Victor couldn't hold anything back, his arm stung as he gripped Yuri's back to hold him up. Beginning to thrust up into Yuri roughly, he watched Yuri bounce after each thrust. His face turning flush, his mouth parting open to let out obscene noises that included Victor's name. Their voices and moans echoed in the bedroom, the sounds of the outside vehicles and people were drowned out by Yuri's groans that filled Victor's ear like a melody. 

"Yuri, you're going to be the death of me."

The smug smile on his face couldn't be wiped off no matter what, Yuri has been practicing words to say in bed for Victor for a while but he kept forgetting every time they did it because of how good he felt that Victor always made his mind go blank. But Yuri was determined this time, he wasn't going to forget and he was sure glad he didn't. The absolute bliss he felt as Victor fucked up into him harshly each time was showing the best outcome he could imagine.

" _Ahh.. Ah.. Victor!_ " Yuri whimpered out, gripping Victor's hair with both of his hands to keep himself up.

Smacking of Victor's hips against his ass started to sting. Victor and Yuri have had rough sex plenty of times but this time was different, Yuri wanted to see how far he could make Victor go the limit. Victor held onto Yuri securely, watching his facial expressions of pleasure paint out a picture for him. He only wished he could get a picture of this sight right now so he could keep it forever. 

"Сильнее.."

Victor grunted at Yuri's sexy tone, " _Мой жадина_. I thought this was my birthday."

" _Ahh_.. You want more, don't you? Make me _scream_ , Victor."

"I'm going to have to apologize to your ass after this."

Yuri felt Victor pull out quickly, whining at the loss of what was there. His hips were grasped by Victor, pulling both of his legs to push them in so his knees were against his chest. Victor licked his lips, getting a better view of Yuri's hole as Yuri held onto his legs that were now against him.

"I want to make you crumble, любовь моя."

The quick thrust inside him made Yuri arch his back, Victor's cock dragging against his walls after each thrust caused loud moans that he was sure the neighbors could hear. Victor was going to town, gripping his hips roughly in order to get the best angle he could to hit Yuri's prostate. The smell of sex and expensive colognue filled the room immensly. He panted heavily, letting out loud whimpers that mixed of Victor's name and curse words he only said when being fucked. Victor always fucked him so well that he was shocked when he found out that Yuri  was the first man he'd ever been with. 

Yuri's whole body was shaking, crying out as his cock released some pre-cum like before. He felt as if he was melting into the bedsheets, his eyesight was on Victor who was hovering over him. The light bulbs hanging from the ceiling were off but reflection of the lights from outside were on them. It felt like paradise, being able to feel this much pleasure with such a beautiful person. 

Victor moved Yuri's hands once he came to a stop, moving one of his legs over his shoulder to deepen the angle he was in. He slowly pushed in deeper, Yuri's eyes widen at the realization that Victor found his sweet spot.

"O-Oh, god. Again, Victor!"

A smirk rose to his fiancé's lips as he began to thrust into the spot over and over again. Not wanting to waste any more time, Victor needed to make Yuri cum. That would finish off the day perfectly for him, Yuri grasped Victor's left arm and gripped the bed sheets below him as he screamed out loudly. The feeling was becoming too much; he knew at any moment now that he was going to cum untouched. 

"Yuri, you're close aren't you?"

"N-No, shit." Yuri slips out, not realizing his own wording as he looked up at Victor.

The darken blue eyes pierced over his body, "Someone's got a dirty mouth." Yuri whimpered after Victor thrusted harshly into him, he couldn't believe he answered Victor that way but the way Victor was continuing his thrust, it did something.

"Please, Vitya. Кончи в меня."

Victor hits Yuri's prostate a few more times before he pulls the orgasm out of Yuri. He watched his fiancé climax in the most beautiful way, his back arching and eyes shut tightly, his toes curling as his hips twitch slightly. All of the more reason to make Victor just as close. Yuri panted heavily, letting Victor pound into him to reach his own end.

"Кончи в меня.. наполни меня.. и сделай меня твое.." Yuri whispered seductively, watching Victor's face go from determined to soft.

He let out a loud moan along with Yuri's name, Victor's cum filling Yuri's hole slowly. He thrusted a few more times to catch his orgasm, feeling absolute success in himself. A tired smile was given from Yuri as Victor slowly pulled out. He laid down next to Yuri, their pants heavy but slowly catching them now. Yuri moved slightly, soreness setting in as he turned his body and cuddled up against Victor.

"Happy Birthday. Merry Christmas!" 

Victor chuckled, "Best gift I could ever receive is having you by my side."

"I love you," Yuri mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on his chest.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> кролик - bunny (rabbit)  
> Мне очень жаль. Мы не хотели, чтобы это произошло, пожалуйста, примите наши извинения. Еда будет за счет заведения - I'm sorry. We do not mean for this to happen, please, forgive us, and your food will be free.  
> детка - baby  
> Ох, мой прекрасный - oh my beautiful masterpiece  
> красота - beauty  
> Быстрее - faster  
> ебать меня - fuck me  
> Сильнее - harder  
> мой жадный один - my greedy one  
> любовь моя - my love  
> Кончи в меня - make me cum  
> Кончи в меня, наполни меня, сделай меня своим. - cum in me, fill me, and make me yours
> 
> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle


End file.
